Save me
by fabrevansgleek
Summary: Rachel goes back to the city she grow up . She re-meets her friend Santana. Santana has an illegal home situation can Rachel save her . rated M for later chapters


" Hey Finn ..."

Finn Hudson my boyfriend for way to long , turns around and smiles at me " What's up Rachel ? "

I take a deep breath, just tell him , I'm not in love with him anyway " I'm moving out ..."

He looks at me shocked " W,w, What ? You are moving out , when ?"

"Tomorrow ..."

I think he is a little mad now " WHAT ? and you didn't tell me , Rachel ... I'm your boyfriend , you should have told me . Where are you moving ?"

"You know , I didn't grow up here , but somewhere ells . I'm in Atlanta since I'm 13 years old ..."

" Of course I know , but you never told where you come from ..."

I told him several times , but he never listened but I'm not gonna tell him that ..." Right ... I moved from Lima , Ohio ..."

"In what state ?"

I roll my eyes , Finn is probably the dumbest person in the world " In OHIO , I said Lima , Ohio. What clearly means it is in the state Ohio ..."

"is Ohio a state ?"

He MUST be kidding me no one can be this stupid " What ells would Ohio be ? A river " I laugh " You need to work on your geometry " and everything ells but I better wouldn't tell him that " Look Finn , what I'm trying to say is ... I'm breaking up with you ..."

"Why ?"

"I just told you , I'm moving out . I don't want a long distant relationship ." and I don't love you anyway. He doesn't answers so I turn over my heels and walk outside ... Behind me I hear :RACH WAIT UP , but I just keep walking ... I need to keep walking , say goodbye to what happened here , I'm going back home . If I can't call home , I'm sure my friends won't remember me , it's been almost 5 years . They must have change a lot , maybe have boyfriends and girlfriends . I'm gonna have senior year at my real home , without Finn and my so called 'friends' whining about everything . I still remember my best friends : Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel. I get in my car and drive to my house ,I still don't call it my home ...

" How did it go with Finn ..."we'

"I broke up with him , daddy and I'm glad I did it . I just wanna go home , can we leave today ? I already made my luggage ... We'll be home 7 pm . " I'm glad I searched how far Lima is from Atlanta ..."

"Are you sure , Rachie . I mean we loaded everything in the car but don't you want to spent the day with your friends ..."

I laugh " I don't have friends here all my friends are here , just get in the car and leave. Come on "

_Lima , OH _

" I'm getting new neighbors" I smile " I hope they are kind ,..."

"The party is still on ... right . I NEED that party . Yours are always the best , Q . " Kurt sits down on my bed " I'm serious , I need your yearly party . If I don't get it I'm dead ..."

I laugh " Don't overreact I'm not blowing of the party and my parties are not big so how can they be the best . It's the glee club and that's it . No one ells " I shrug I'm saying the true , but the glee parties do can be loud " Kurt is Blaine coming he told me he didn't knew .."

"YES"

"Yes?"

He rolls his eyes " Yes, Blaine is coming to the party . I told him he couldn't miss one of those Q parties ... you know talking about Blain . Sebastian left us alone for a long time , he finally found out he can't get us ... as in the glee club . He can't get us down ..."

" You are right ..."

_Santana _

" You need to get out of that house , Santana . Right now ..." Brittany sighs

"I can't leave , I'm not 18 . Lima is a small town ..."

" My dad is in the police ... come on Santana , how many times do I need to tell you . I may be not the smartest girl in this town , but I know it is illegal ... "

"they just needed the money ..."

_7.10 pm _

" Great , no one is drunk ... yet . I just got the news the people next door arrived . A girl of our age , she's gonna go to McKinley . So get your asses up , she needs to know someone when she goes back to school and i you come with me she knows more students and you know how the football team and the cheerios are to a new kid ... Do I need to drag you all outside ? STAND UP ! ... or I'll blow up the party" Now they all jump up " Finally . One thing , DON'T try to scare her or hit on her " I look at Puck " Come on"

We all walk outside and walk to the house next door . I see two men loading out a truck and a girl sitting on a swing ... Kurt pokes me and whispers " That girl , she looks familiar and not familiar at the same time ..." The girl stands up and runs to us "O god we've been to loud .." I hit him " AW what was that for ? "

"For talking to loud , you make this awkward ..."

"HEEY " O god this a hyper girl " I'm Rachel Berry ..."

Everyone except Sam , Rory, Sugar and Mike yell excited " RACHEL !" and hug her ...

Kurt laughs " O god .. We must freak you out , it's been like 4 almost 5 years . IT IS ME KURT HUMMEL ... and Q is right there and Santana and all of us ..."

" I know all of your names , they are just far . But on my way here , I tried to get them all back fresh in mind . She walks to every person and says their names , except for Sam, Rory, Sugar and Mike of course " So I know all of you except ..." Rachel takes a fast turn and points to Sam, Rory, Sugar and Mike " you four .."

"Already made friends , Rachie ?"

" Found them back ..."

* * *

**I know it is short , but I'll try to make the next one longer . This is the first time I write a story not about Fabrevans . 2 Reviews and I'll update :)**

**-Luna **


End file.
